


Start With Some Coffee

by Alazan



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Advice, Ambiguous/Open Ending, BAMF Stiles, Guardian Stiles Stilinski, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied Slash, Making a date, Team as Family, Voicemail, implied sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-30 23:25:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8553829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alazan/pseuds/Alazan
Summary: Stiles is invited to be a co-Guardian to the Librarians along with Eve. Stiles fits in seamlessly and is a perfect fit for the gig. He's come to care plenty for his new family and they for him. So when he seems troubled, they're worried and try to offer him the best advice they can.  Should Stiles return Derek's call? The team thinks so. They all got Stiles's back.





	

"Run. Run! Run, run, run, run, RUN!" Stiles yelled as he pulled Jones along with him as the beast materialized out of the puddles of water created by the leaking pipes. 

"This way!" Jones cried as he pulled a sharp left. He had memorized the blue prints of the building they were in and knew it was a really old building. A lot of it had been remodeled and was relatively knew, but there were still some old secrets that thieves like him loved to used when on a heist. They skidded to a stop and Jones looked around trying to find something. 

"Why are we stopping? The beast is right behind us!" Stiles exclaimed.

"I _know_! But at this time of day all the exits are locked. That's doors _and_ windows!" Jones explained as he began to press his hands all over the walls. "There are rigged alarms on very heavy duty locks. If we get passed them then that means we're bringing more targets to this thing. Or worse...we get stuck in a dead end." 

"And this isn't a dead end _because_?" Stiles asked impatiently as he listened out for the monster. When he heard the... _grumble_ , he pulled out his gun and raised it as he stood in a protective stance in front of Jones. 

As an answer to Stiles's question, there was a click and the wall opened.  Stiles lowered his gun and stared in awe. "H-how?"

Jones just smirked arrogantly at him. "I'll explain later. Now come on!"

As a Guardian to the Librarians, he pushed Jones in first before going in himself. Together they closed the doors just in time to hear a ' _thwack_ '. They tried to catch their breaths but there was a wet spot that was slowly getting bigger and bigger. 

"Okay! Let's keep going!" Jones suggested, eyes widened. 

Stiles nodded. "Agreed. Lead the way." 

"Come on. These old buildings had connections to the underground tunnels that are now obsolete. But perfect for getaways."

"If Eve were here she'd probably give you a warning look and a reminder to stay focus." Stiles commented.

"But she's not here. You are. And you get me." Jones said with his smirk firmly in place.

"You know my dad's a Sheriff. I was a cop."

"The irony of you also being a great thief doesn't escape me." Jones casually stated. "Besides...you're a Guardian now. Rules are far more bendy."

"Too true. Now come on. We have to get back to the Library and see if the others have found out a way to deal with this thing."

* * *

" _Hey...it's me. I know it's been a long time since I've checked in. Hell this is even a different number from the one you had. But uh...I wanted to catch up. I passed by Beacon but you weren't there. No one really knows where you are. You dad reassures me you're safe but...I'd like to know for sure. Maybe it's asking too much but...I'm asking anyway. Um...call me."_

Stiles sighed as he played the message two more times before he heard a throat clearing. Turning around he saw Stone standing there a bit awkwardly before nodding to him.

"You okay?" Stone asked gently, the concern there.

Stiles has been working as co-Guardian for a few months. Stone doesn't trust easily but if it was one thing Stiles did was show how loyal he was to his friends and people he cares about. He's placed his life on the line over and over again for the Librarians without blinking. He also payed attention to each of their individual styles and attitudes and tried to connect to them all on their turf. Basically, it was as if Stiles was part of their Librarian family since always. Seeing him distressed just felt wrong.

Holding up his phone he gave Stone a half shrug. "I got a voicemail a couple of days ago. It's...I dunno. It's left me feeling weird."

"How come?" Stone asked as he approached Stiles and stood side by side with him. Both were now over looking the grand isles of bookshelves that seemed to expand into forever.

"Before I became a cop I was...involved in the weird. I was running with werewolves. Fighting Kanimas, Druids and Darachs..." Donning on a French accent he added. "La Bête du Gévaudan..."

"Makes you perfectly qualified for this job." Stone added, hoping to make Stiles feel better. 

Stiles smiled at him thankfully. "I love this job. I love working with you guys."

"But?" Stone asked. There was always a but. 

"But...it sometimes brings back this nostalgic sadness. It reminds me of the dangerous adventures that turned out more deadly than they should be. It reminds me of those valiant young heroes who didn't make it...it reminds me of the teams I used to work with that no longer exist. They're either dead or doing their own thing..."Stiles was quiet for a moment before he looked at Stone's face He seemed unsure of what to say so he quickly added. "All of that makes this job more important to me. It means that I can be out there helping the teenagers who are in over their heads trying to help their friends who are more than human but are too human themselves...plus, look at this place? How could anyone not love it here?"

Stone smiled at Stiles. "You're like a brother to me. I hope you know I care about you."

"I do know." Stiles said with a nod. 

"Good. Cos being a brother means I help you do things you may be afraid to do. I saw the look on your face while you were listening to that voice mail. And that wasn't nostalgia. That was pining and longing and love not acquired."

Stiles was about to rebuttal, but Stone stopped him. 

"What we do here is good work. No one's denying that. But it is dangerous work. We were told that from the get go. Many have died. And there are always new invitations going out when we die...there are some things that cannot be placed on hold. Whoever that was...you should go see them."

"I...I don't know if I can..."

"You can." Stone said encouragingly. Then with some of his southern charm, he claimed. "It don't have to be anythin' fancy. Just coffee is a good start."

* * *

 

"Well, if anyone needs me...I'll be in the shower for the next hour getting monster goop out of my hair." Eve muttered as she stormed her way through the Annex. 

"Yeah...I'm going to go do the same." Stone muttered and he disappeared too.

"Well, I think us monster-goo-free people should go handle take out. I'm starving." Jones suggested. 

"Why don't you go? I'm gonna...I'm gonna go make a call." Stiles said as he excused himself. 

He ventured off for a bit and once he was by himself he took out a phone and let his finger hover over the phone icon on Derek's new contact number. He should call. He _wanted_ to call. 

"Why don't you call?"

He turned around to face Cassandra who had spoken quietly. Stiles smiled gently at her and replied honestly. "I don't know..."

"I might have overheard you and Jake speaking. By accident!" She added quickly. She was blushing before she got the courage to speak again. "Is this person important to you?"

"Yes." Stiles replied evenly.

"But they're not your dad, Scott, Melissa, Lydia, Liam, Parrish, or any others from Beacon?"

"He was from Beacon. But...after a while he had to leave. I didn't blame him." Stiles paused for a moment, letting his hand run through his hair. It was so long now. Longer than he's ever had it. "Or maybe I did. But I got over it..."

"So what's keeping you from calling?"

Stiles took a seat at the base of the nearby staircase and shrugged. He knew the answer but putting it into words was...hard. 

"He was born into the weird, supernatural life. And it was a cruel life to him...I can understand why he wanted out. Sometimes...I wanted that too. But we were so deep that there was no more out for us. For me. Him leaving...I couldn't imagine doing that. And I mean look at what I'm doing right now." He sighed deeply before locking stares with Cass. "What if...what I want, what I'm doing...isn't what he wants? What we do here is way more than what we used to do back home. We deal here with end of the world catastrophes!"

Cassandra listened and sat down next to him and hugged him. "I think you should call him. If anything...just to know for sure. This isn't something you'll want to haunt you. Or distract you. Plus...you gotta believe true love will always find a way." She kissed his cheek and was gone before he could register what she said to him.

"Wait, what?"

* * *

"You're making me look bad." Eve stated as she approached Stiles in the dark room that was only lit by the lamp on his desk.

Stiles smirked at her and said. "Last I checked you didn't have my bags under your eyes. And your hair isn't all oily and blah."

"Then you should take a long hot shower and then go nap. Stop working longer hours than all of us." She said teasingly before adding seriously, but still in a gentle voice. "Or I will bench you next time there's a mission."

Stiles rubbed his eyes. "I'm sorry. I just...there was some research I got lost in. I'll head to bed soon. Promise."

"Okay. Hey, so...did you call your _friend_?" Stiles looked at her with questioning eyes and then she gave in. "Cassandra's not the best at keeping secrets." 

With a sigh he pushed his books aside and rested his face in his hands. After a deep breath he looked over to Eve and said. "I...want to. Hell, for closure's sake I think I need to, but I can't."

"I get it." She told him. 

"You do?" Stiles asked in turn. 

"Emotions are hard for people like us. They can get in the way and we need to have a cleared mind so we can focus on the objectives in front of us. Our orders. But we're not soldiers and protectors 24/7, Stiles. We're human. We have to be...to remember why we do the things we do. For whom we're doing this for."

"I have you guys. My dad. Scott..."

"Adding one more person to that list is never a crime." She told him with a gentle smile. 

"I...I don't want it to be pressured." Stiles claimed. 

"Then don't let it. Just because you're human doesn't mean you can't sneak in a bit of your bad ass soldier self." She smirked at him devilishly. "Take control, do things on your own terms, and get the intel you need, deputy." Her eyes then softened. "And then go from there." 

* * *

 

"Mr. Stilinski, might I have a moment?" Jenkins asked as Stiles entered the main Annex.

"Sure Jenkins, what's up?"

"A little birdy claims that you're are facing some personal decisions you are unsure on how to act." At that Stiles made a face but didn't interrupt. "I know I don't speak as frank as this about emotion, especially not to the Librarians but sometimes words _must_ be spoken. What's the point of being wise if you don't pass on the wisdom you've accumulated?"

"And what wisdom do you have to pass on to me?" Stiles asked. 

"The brave don't live forever, but the caution don't live at all. And given your line of work...it'd be pretty darn stupid to not make one phone call. I mean, last week you fought against trolls. A few days ago a swamp monster, tomorrow who knows? Maybe you'll teach Mr. Jones how to properly distinguish his utensils. That alone is a scary enough thought."Jenkin's said with his deadpanned voice. 

* * *

 

Derek woke up and saw his phone with a flashing light. He clicked on the icon and heard the voice message. 

_"Hey Derek...it's me. Hey listen, if you're still in Beacon Hills...coffee? It's on me."_


End file.
